


Finding Fireworks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Draco100's prompt #4: Fireworks. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #4: Fireworks. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Fireworks

~

“It’s almost time to go,” Harry whispered.

Draco, who had been kissing his neck, raised his head. “Where are we supposed to be going now?”

“The Burrow. They’re setting off fireworks tonight. I told you earlier.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Draco made a face. “Must we?”

“You looked like you were getting along with them the last time we visited.” 

“I’m a great actor.” 

Harry sighed. “Draco, I promised!”

“What if we do our own fireworks?” 

Harry frowned. “It’s late. Where are we going to find fireworks now?” 

Smirking, Draco undid Harry’s flies. “Oh, I know exactly where to look.” 

~


End file.
